In recent years, personally identifiable information (PII) has been under attack by attackers. PII participates in many aspects of computing device usage and allows associated users of the computing devices to access one or more services (e.g., e-mail services, banking services, etc.). To obtain and/or otherwise steal the PII, attackers employ malicious software resident on the computing device to monitor one or more input devices, such as keyboards and/or keyboard touch-screen interfaces.